


Give All My Secrets Away

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear seemed to know of all the secret places around Midorijima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give All My Secrets Away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Clear! You finally have a birthday, you poor thing. ♥
> 
> This is unrepentant fluff set after Clear's good ending, written in a bit of a rush to try and make it before the end of Clear's birthday (I didn't succeed). Enjoy!

Clear seemed to know of all the secret places around Midorijima. Sometimes he would show his knowledge in the simplest of ways; a few days of every month, Aoba would unzip his bag at the end of his work shift to put Ren inside, and on top of his belongings he'd find a crudely-drawn map of a new shortcut home. Most of the time the map came with an elaborate list of landmarks scribbled on the back, or an affectionate note written in the corner. 

_Don't tell anyone, Aoba-san! It's our secret! I love you!_

That was always the last thing written on the paper. Aoba would feel his face burn with embarrassment as he read it and tucked it into his jeans pocket.

Of course, there were other times when Clear would show the audacious side of his nature more directly. Aoba stopped counting the times that Clear dragged him off course on the way home after the tenth occurrence, but he didn't mind so much. Even if some of the things that Clear showed him were mundane at best - his favourite places to show Aoba seemed to be random stores and places where he'd been chased by 'scary dogs' - it was hard to not have fun, and Clear's enthusiasm was infectious. Clear treated every minute they spent together like it was a greater privilege and adventure than the last, and it was hard for Aoba to be unhappy with Clear around. 

The only thing that ever made Aoba regret indulging Clear's whims was when Clear wanted to wander off while they were on errands for Grandma; their lateness usually earned them both a smack on the head. But later on, when they were sitting around the dinner table and Clear began to talk about their day so happily that not even Grandma could maintain her stern expression, and there was something about that that made Aoba happy too.

It was the middle of summer when Clear woke Aoba up early on his day off and asked him to accompany him to another place he knew. Aoba groaned, blinked the sleep out of his eyes and twisted his fingers into Clear's soft bed shirt to push him away, but he stopped when he caught sight of the serious expression on Clear's face. An hour later, they were sitting on the roof in the light of the early morning sun, sweat running down their spines and between their entwined fingers. They'd been here before, of course, but the last time had been the best. Aoba shut his eyes, let the sun's rays warm him to the bone and smiled.

The last time they'd been up here was when Clear had returned to him. He could remember it as if it were yesterday, even if it had been much longer now. Despite all the emotion he'd felt, the first thing he always remembered about that day was the way Clear had smiled at him when he'd run to meet him, like they were sharing some sort of inside joke that no one else would understand, like nothing had ever happened to keep them apart. It was just the start of another adventure, after all.

He'd never expected to feel this happy, this whole again during the lonely year he'd spent without Clear at his side. Even if Clear was odd sometimes, he'd felt incomplete without him, hollow. That had been his secret once; the loneliness, the fear that nothing could be done to bring Clear back. Those secrets has spilled from him once Clear had awoken, his fears and insecurities running away on shaky breaths as Clear had kissed him silent. Aoba's grip on Clear's hand tightened, and when he looked at Clear he found him staring back, expression warm as summer and eyes the same soft pink as the sunrise sky.

When the heat got too much for them and they crawled off the roof and back into his room, Aoba shut his eyes as Clear leaned in to kiss him, accepted the feelings that Clear had for him all over again. After that, when Clear gently, slowly rid him of his clothes and guided him down onto their bed, Aoba clung to him like a lifeline and let the heat of their breaths mingle with the heat between their skin as they spoke every word like they were never meant for anyone but each other.

And when Clear whispered _I love you, Aoba-san_ against his skin, Aoba treasured it like any other secret Clear had ever shared with him, even if it was the most poorly-kept secret they'd ever shared.


End file.
